Applications for semiconductor devices may use power devices, such as a liquid crystal display (LCD) driver. An LCD driver can operate at a high voltage to drive pixels of the LCD and at a low voltage to operate associated logic circuits. The LCD display driver can output a plurality of signals through channels for driving dots or pixels of the LCD for achieving a desired color-resolution display and a desired image moving speed.